odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Miume
Miume (みうめ) is an odorite with a hoppy, cheery and cute dancing style. She is known to constantly smile during her dance videos and is also known for her signature short blonde hair. She began in an all-girl dance unit called "Dance Pop Girls" which is her main group outside Nico Nico Douga. However, she started dancing in Nico Nico Douga as a solo dancer. She also loves to cover K-pop songs such as "Mister" which is her most viewed solo performance reaching around 200k views.Miume's profile in her Official Facebook Fanpage Aside from dancing, she is also a distinguished choreographer. As a matter of fact, she choreographed some of the most famous odottemita videos particularly "Girls" and "Lamb." . She also collaborates and creates original choreography with Melochin with their duo known as "Miumelochin". At present, she is active in Guilty†Hearts along with Melochin and Ry☆. Collaboration Units # Member of Guilty†Hearts # Member of Miumelochin # Member of TEAM Junjou # Member of Dance Pop Girls List of Dances (2011.01.23) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2011.01.30) # "Beginner" -Men's ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Beginner" -Women's ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Jumping" (KARA song) (2011.02.12) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.02.18) # "Spring Shower" (2011.02.26) # "Genie" (2011.03.31) # "Get Up & Move!!" (Kumi Koda song) (2011.04.09) # "Heart Beats" (2011.04.25) # "Jet Coaster Love" (2011.04.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.06.14) # "Mister" (KARA song) (2011.07.04) # "magnet" feat. Miume and aira* (2011.07.15) # "kiss me Wo Ai Ni" (2011.07.21) # "Nostalogic" (2011.09.14) # "Nostalogic" -Single edit White ver.- (2011.09.15) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.09.16) # "Ochame Kinou" (2011.09.27) (Community only) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.09.27) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Miume, Kato, Kamen Liar 217, and Azuma (2011.09.29) # "Mikan" feat. Miume, Kozue, and Nora (2011.10.05) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Miume and Kimagure Prince (2011.11.02) # "BLACK MARIA" feat. Miume, Reichel, Nora, and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.11.09) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.11.30) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Miume and Natsume (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.12.11) # "galaxias!" (2012.01.19) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2012.01.22) # "Bang!" (2012.02.19) # "Rimokon" feat. Miume and Reichel (2012.03.09) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Miume and Melochin (2012.04.05) # "Scissorhands" feat. Miume and Kimagure Prince (2012.05.04) # "Melt" (2012.05.25) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Miume and Hitomin (2012.05.31) (Community only) # "Rolling Girl" feat. Miume and K'suke (2012.06.13) # "Merry Go Round" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.07.23) (Community only) # "Girls" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and MARiA (2012.08.07) (Original choreography) # "Karaage-Kun Ondo" feat. Miume and Melochin (2012.08.24) # "Melancholic" feat. Miume and Ririri (2012.08.25) # "Mr. Music" -Giga Remix- (2012.09.22) # "Koi wa Kimagure Iryuujon!!" feat. Miume and Kozue (2012.10.13) # "Nanda Kanda" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.20) # "Aitai Aitai Aitai na" feat. Miume, Shirofuku, Kozue, Kimagure Prince, and Aoi (2012.11.13) # "Hanamizuki" (2012.11.27) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217, K'suke, and Aoi (2012.12.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) # "Ifuu Doudou" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217, Azuma, Kato, Sacchaso, Nora, Reichel, Kotaro, and Pan2 (2013.02.18) # "Himitsu no Uka" feat. ODOROOM (2013.04.06) # "FINAL Judgement" feat. ODOROOM (2013.05.11) # "WINE BERRY" feat. Miume, Azuma, Kato, Sacchaso, Nora, Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Kotaro, and Pan2 (2013.06.09) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) # "Mr Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) # "Maji Love 2000%" feat. Miume, koma'n, Kettaro, Melochin, NaGi, Hyakuhana Ryouran, and Ry☆ (2013.08.07) # "Lamb." feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and MARiA (2013.10.10) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) #"Setsuna Trip" feat. Miume and Melochin (2013.12.07) #"Mighty Bomb Jack" feat. Miume, Melochin, and Ry☆ (2013.12.09) #"Melody Line" feat. Miume, Aoi, and Ririri (2013.12.19) #"What Does The Fox Say?" feat. Miume, Ririri, Melochin, YUKI★, VIPtenchou, Mucchi, Kettaro, Ry☆, ANDY, and koma'n (2014.03.07) #"Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Miume, Azuma, Kato, Sacchaso, Nora, Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Kotaro, and Pan2 (2014.04.03) #"Tengaku" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.04.18) #"Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.05.22) #"Kami no Manimani" feat. Miume and Melochin (2014.05.26) #"Moonlight night" feat. Miume, Kozue, and Nora (2014.06.11) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) (Original choreography) # "Kakkurau" feat. Miume and Kamen Liar 217 (2014.07.09) (Original choreography) # "Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217, and Tenchim (2014.07.07) # "Yi Er Fanclub" -GigaP ver.- feat. Miume and Melochin (2014.07.19) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Getz, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Blessing" (2014.09.28)}} Sample Video Trivia *Her very first video which is "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" won 14th place in the Odottemita Ranking. It is a very rare case for first-timers.Miume's article on Nico Nico Pedia *Her blood type is B *She was born in Tokyo, Japan *She loves to wrestle *Her motto is: "Fortune comes in by a merry gate!" *She is associated with the YouTube user Treetopfan (a known Odottemita uploader/reprinter) *She is 163 cm (about 5'4") tall 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 077. Print. " External Links * Twitter * Blog * Blomaga Category:NND Female Odorite